


Bound To You: Twelve Days of Christmas

by LaLuneMoonstone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Big Dick Draco, Draco is a fucking tree, F/M, Fluff, He also has a deep af voice, Hermione is very short, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shibari, mention of BDSM, these tags are ridiculous, tol/smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLuneMoonstone/pseuds/LaLuneMoonstone
Summary: A series of Dramione drabbles all inspired by an inspiration word, set in my Bound To You verse. At some point I will get this fic up, I swear. Until then, have these and enjoy!!!!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	1. Ice

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was supposed to be for the Harry Potter Fanfic Club's Winter Writing Challenge.
> 
> But I came in late to the game, and while I gave it quite the try, did not finish all twelve by today. BUT I still wanted to post them up because I think they should still be enjoyed. 
> 
> So without further rambling, enjoy. Also, no beta was involved, so I sincerely apologize if this is absolute rubbish, that is entirely my fault. Also, if you think I should continue and do the remaining 9 let me know in the comments!! Otherwise it will likely just be these four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice steamy one to start with. Who knew ice could be so hot.

Red silk ropes hugged her body tightly. Currently wild curls that he’d asked to be left down were tied back with another of those silk robes. Firewhiskey colored eyes tracked him as he turned his back to her.

Hermione still couldn’t believe the changes with him. He was so much larger than he had been even in that final year when he had returned as well. It wasn’t just the height, it was the width of his shoulders, the size of his arms, his thighs. 

The crisp maroon button down was pulled taunt, she could make out the muscles of his back. Turning around, she was lost in silver like looking into the eye of a snowstorm. While his features were still sharp, they weren’t as sharp as when he was younger. More masculine.

Long graceful fingers held a dark container she couldn’t see through. Her eyes trailed thick tattooed forearms that were bare to the elbows where he’d rolled the sleeves of his shirt up. They traced the ink on those veiny arms. 

The sudden cold had a gasp falling from her throat. She’d throw her head back if it wasn’t held in place. The ice cube moved from her neck down between her breasts. Small whimpers slipped passed her lips.

“Good, sweet girl.” His body wasn’t the only thing to change, that deep bass did things to her that should be illegal. Like a low rolling thunder it touched her in places she didn’t know a voice could.


	2. Fleece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Aftercare in this one.

Hermione shivered as the ropes slowly slid across her skin. She still couldn’t believe how sensual just the removal of ropes could be with Shibari. She and Draco hadn’t been doing this long, but she liked it.

Long graceful fingers removed the next set of ropes, a large hand running the length of her thigh following the path of the rope along her skin. Warmth spread where that hand trailed, goosebumps spread over her skin, the rings on his fingers adding a coolness to her heated flesh.

“You did so good, sweet girl.” That rumbling bass spread butterflies through her stomach. So refined and aristocratic, so deep. It killed her everytime she heard it.

“Thank you, Sir.” The small shivers evident when she spoke. She always felt cold when they finished. 

The last rope slid across her skin, she was lowered into his lap. A large hand running through her hair causing her eyes to flutter. His lips pressed to her forehead before standing. He carried her like she weighed nothing.

“I got you something.” 

He pulled up a rolled up bundle tied with a bow from beside the chair they sat in. She looked up at him. “It’s not Christmas yet.”

“Open it.” 

She did, unraveling a warm fleece blanket with a red and white sweater pattern with reindeer on it. It was obviously muggle. She looked up at him surprised. He just wrapped it around her.

“Thought you’d like red.”

All she could think was, it’s muggle.


	3. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun to write, especially since I thought about my own experience with this.

They had been doing this a year, it was so thrilling to think that this would be her second December with him. She stepped through the floo into the manor to see him waiting for her. In a black suit that made that pale skin seem almost ethereal. 

He looked like Hades himself, coming to steal her away to his world, and she would gladly go with him. She could feel the anticipation for what they would be doing. She smiled at him. “Good evening, Sir.”

“Hello, sweet girl, come here.” 

His large hand moved to her neck, gripping it gently. His lips came down onto her hers, she melted into the kiss as she did every time. The man kissed her in such a way it made her weak in the knees.

“I have a gift for you.” 

She raised those golden brown eyes up to him, like light shining through a glass of firewhiskey. Silver eyes met hers for a moment.

He moved to the chair. “Kneel for me, sweet girl.”

She knelt leaning into his legs. He ran graceful long fingers through her wild curls gripping every now and then, tilting her head up. “I have been waiting to do this since you first came to me.” A large velvet box opened, inside sitting on silk was the prettiest silver simple collar she could wear anytime and not worry about what people thought. 

The moment it clasped she felt whole in a way she had never felt. 


	4. Blizzard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a girl having mushy feelings in the middle of a blizzard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for now, this is the last one, and might continue that way just because I am really unsure if anyone will like these. But, if I am wrong definitely leave me a shout in the comments to finish the other 9. Happy holidays!!!
> 
> Thank you to those in Harry Potter Fanfic Club who encouraged me to do this!!!!! <3

The vacation home he had taken her to was perfect. She still hadn’t expected to be invited, this seemed like something you did for a girlfriend, could she really think to even dream of such a thing? Had she really started wanting to be Draco Malfoy’s girlfriend? This had started as a curiosity for the lifestyle, this had started with a desire of a rope bunny to have him as her rigger. 

There wasn’t anything more that she had wanted than that. It was simple really. When they started he seemed to keep her at an arm's length. The more she grew to know him the more she realized how much he villainized himself. He felt he deserved the treatment he received when in public. It was deplorable and she wasn’t sure when she started wanting to show him he was worth so much more.

Stuck here, in this beautiful home with him, for as long as this blizzard raged meant that she could enjoy him for as long as she wished, no interruptions. She walked into the room he was sitting in, wearing one of his jumpers, hanging to her knees like a dress. She ran her hand through his hair. 

“Why are you sitting in the dark?”

Silver eyes looked up at her, while he pulled her into his lap. “Just thinking.” He said into her hair the vibrations of his chest vibrating through her back. 

He must have known she was concerned. “Just sit with me, Granger.”


End file.
